Furtună
|Mane = |Coat = |Owner = Classic Cryptic |Misc 1 Title = Allies |Misc 2 Title = Enemies |Nicknames = Tempestatem & Mortis |Relatives = Not Known |Misc 1 Text = Firewing, Matilla, Lavender Night, Blood Storm, Red Star, King Sombra, Demon Pony Army, Changeling Army |Misc 2 Text = Prince Blood Storm II, Prince Abdiel, Sky Storm, Midnight Sunset, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Mud Pie, Applebeat, Storm, Seabreeze, Miracle, Ice, Serene, Risky Charm, Charm Crime Family}} Queen Furtună is a Demon Pony, born in The Demon Pony Empire, she is the current Queen of the Demon Ponies and a Villain of The My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Fandom. She took the Demon pony crown in a successful Coup d'état but gained respect from the then King Blood Storm and found a ally in the former King, along with most of his family but made a bitter enemy in Blood Storm II, the rightful heir to the Demon Pony throne and his brother Abdiel who said he rather see his brother Blood II take the throne then Furtună as he believed she only had what was for best in her own interest. Furtună began her Coup d'état with a few of her ex-comrades as they all agreed that change was needed, the meetings began in secret when the top generals meet with the Captain who brought up the idea for a military coup aimed of over throwing the old and frail king, Blood Storm and replacing his entire family with a new Queen or King to rule the Demon Pony Empire, a few of the top commanders saw Furtună as the ideal pony to lead the Demon Ponies back to where they belong, at the top. The planed coup reached The Charm Crime Family who saw the coup as something that was not in their interest and bad for business and decided to try in the best of the powers to end this planned coup before it went ahead. Though they planned to do this, nothing ever came up due to some problems coming up, which is not known to anypony. The Coup went ahead as planned and it lasted only around five days before the then King Blood Storm put down terms that the loser of a one on one match between him and the leader of the coup Furtună, the winner of the match was Furtună and she decided to spare the king seeing him as an asset and as a potential ally, though she did not get an ally in the then Prince Blood Storm II and Prince Abdiel as she hoped she would as they both left the Demon Pony Empire before their father had been defeated to protect themselves and to get to Equestria so they could begin a long plan to one day reclaim the throne of their fallen kingdom, though who would rule is unknown. Personality She is cold and heartless, she only wants what she belives is in the best interest of the Demon Ponies, when most times she only wants what is best in her own personal interest and doesn’t care what anypony says is right or wrong. She thinks right and wrong does not exist and that tough ruling is the best form of ruling and that punishing the weak to make the stronger is vital in making a strong and ruthless army. Believes with all her being that the Demon Ponies are the superior species that have been created and every other species is weak and pathetic and does not like half breed creatures, so sees all who live in Equestria and impure saying that years of inbreeding have made them a diseased species and that they must one day be removed from Equestria all together and that Demon Ponies who mingled with these species should be killed, but does not do this to ex Queen Firewing who she blames Midnight Sunset for making her soft and putting her in a state of mind to fall in love with a simple Pegasus from Equestria. She idolizes the old ruthless Firewing and has major dreams of doing the job Firewing failed and taking over Equestria and begging her plan to purify Equestria making Demon Ponies the only species in Equestria. History Early Life Born in the Demon Pony Empire to two demon ponies, the identify of these two demon ponies are not known and are presumed dead. Early on in her life she always had a strong presence around her and that her parents always thought she was meant for far more they just a simple soldier and thought she was far stronger than the current Princess though they kept this to themselves to protect their daughter so she could become that deadly pony they hoped she would become. This simple move worked and she quickly adapted unusual fighting skills that not even the Demon Pony royal family even could do, this made her a target for the Demon Pony Army who wanted her to join the ranks and become a soldier and join in the fight to defend its kingdom and to expand it into new territory’s and claim new land, like Equestria and bring it into the Demon Pony Kingdom. Demon Pony Army She joined the Demon Pony Army ranks at such an early age, the main reason is so they could train her while her mind was still developing and so that they could make her the perfect soldier who can stand up to almost anything that any creature from Equestria could possibly throw at them, mainly the so called Demon Pony Midnight Sunset as they still see her as a main threat to the security of the Demon Pony Kingdom. She agreed with many of the ideas of the Demon Pony Army's commanders that they were the superior species and all and every other species is dirty, filfthy and should be removed from Equestria so they could help the land heal from what they believe is a disease, with the main aim of removing Midnight Sunset so she would net get in the way of their plans again. The Coup Info to come Demon Pony Queen Info to come Allies Enemies Enemies Category:Female